What If
by BoredandAwake
Summary: Sango allows her mind to wander and it take her to new places when she acts on those thoughts. Kag/San Lemon packed one-shot by BoredandAwake


It was that strange, but not so unfamiliar, fleeting thought _'I could grasp her face between my hands and just kiss her'_

Each time the idea would call a deep blush to her cheeks and she could never look her comrade straight in the eye until the image faded. Yet there was always the lingering what if…

Sango had never lusted, well the very word made her uncomfortable, but no, she had never desired another woman-not really anyway. But something of the tender form warmed her passions. She could not deny, however, that men like Miroku, regardless of their pigheadedness, possessed some abstruse quality that made her giddy. '_You are a perverse fiend that has traveled too long for her own good' _she thought. But travel promised adventure and she loved the road too much to settle just yet. She had seen more than she ever thought, but it was still not enough. '_I have become so close to all of my companions. I wouldn't dream of forsaking them now. Not now that they have become so dear...'_

A ray of sun pierced her gaze and she flinched at the glaring light. Dusk, things should be winding down about now. Sango collected herself from the ground and made for Kaede's hut, but stopped and decided she would escort Kagome from the well instead. It was today she had promised to return, was it not? Yes, it must be.

So she sat until the horizon had turned a dark navy blue, tearing grass blades in half absentmindedly, waiting.

"Errr! UGH!"

A lumpy yellow school bag crashed down next to Sango causing her to start. Soon, followed the backpack's owner who clawed her way over the side of the Bone Eater's Well. Rumpled and flustered, Kagome smoothed her clothes and straightened up to greet Sango.

"Ten pages!" she exclaimed, "Can you believe this guy? Who gives an exam ten pages long? The kicker is that my physics professor hasn't even-"

She interjected "It's good to see you too, Kagome. Nice to see you're well and in one piece."

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Of course, Sango, I'm sorry. It's just getting harder and harder to keep up with both times," there was a moment of tense silence, "In any case, I'm really glad to see you… You wouldn't happen to know what's for dinner, would you?"

Sango laughed and they started for the hut, chatting idly about the temperature and how fall could not be far off.

Suddenly, that same urge struck Sango, more than ever it had. Perhaps because she was right there and the ambiance of the forest whispered softly that they were very much alone. It was one of the moments where one entertains the idea of _what if_. Once you let it in, know that it will not want to leave. Before she could stop herself, "Kagome!" She had not meant to shout it.

Kagome turned sharply and halted, "What is it, Sango?" she inquired, puzzled.

With a large inhale, she told herself to remain steady, but the thought turned on her with a wild frenzy and her hands and mouth and face were pressed to her waist, her lips and the moment stretched impossibly to last as long as it did. Caught completely unaware, Kagome sputtered, and stood wide-eyed, gaping at her friend. A similar expression looked back at her, but with only a second hesitation she pulled Kagome's face to hers.

'_WHAT? SANGO?_'Never in all there time wandering about feudal Japan had she expected anything like this to happen. '_She's kissing me!_' she thought, '_This is just- her lips are so soft. What? NO._'

Finally they parted and before Kagome could string a sentence together Sango held up her hands and said, in a slow voice that begged you to believe that she was calm, though the tone was just as shaky as she.

"That was-was weird, I know. Forgive me! I'm not myself!" and with that she turned back to the path and continued on at a brisk pace. Kagome stood motionless, until she realized that Sango had begun to walk again and followed behind her, not saying a word all the rest of the way.

Upon their arrival at the hut, they quickly found separate places to be. Everyone ladled themselves a bowl of stew and there was little conversation among them, despite their friend's return and it was not long before all were preparing for bed.

'_A bath is great, but there's nothing like a hot spring!_' thought Kagome. So she threw her hair up and pulled a towel from her bag to take a dip in the steamy water. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to worry about peeping toms by this time. Everyone should be in bed by now.

She padded her way along the familiar trail and set her clothes by the water's edge.

Then an angry warning came from the mist, "Get back to bed, Monk, or this time it'll really hurt!"

"Sango?" Kagome called, "It's just me," Suddenly remembering the events of that evening she stammered, "bu-but I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to walk in on you like this. I'll go-"

"Kagome, It's fine. I mean, unless you're uncomfortable."

"No! not at- no, I'll stay!"

Kagome tested the water with her foot and then slid lithely below the simmering surface of the pool. She emerged to Sango's gaze upon her and looked down self-consciously.

"I can't say what came over me today," began Sango, "because I know we can't just act as though I didn't do that… but have you ever, I don't mean to say that I- you've never thought about…" but the words wouldn't come out. So she stared hopefully at her expression which, to her surprise looked almost sheepish.

"I suppose I have… It just never occurred to me to, you know, act on them I guess."

They didn't speak much more on the subject after that. Talk was soon taken to another direction of more trivial matters. They had even reached a comfortable banter about whether or not Miroku would ever follow through on any of his advances or if he was all talk when Kagome's hand brushed her leg ever so slightly. It was surprising, the effect such a small action had on the two, but she only faltered a bit before continuing "-which makes me think that he's got some poor girl-" again her hand brushed Sango's thigh, "Poor girl somewhere with nobody-… Kagome?"

Her name made her look up sharply to meet her gaze and she stared warily at her and moved close enough that her pert nipples grazed her own breasts in the most tantalizing caress. No more words needed to be said. Sango pulled Kagome's lips in for a soft and timid kiss that overwhelmed them both until they had become dizzy from the rush and they were pushing harder against the other, their breasts pressed together in their embrace. Their arms wrapped slowly about one another so that they had become a tangle of limbs. Sango's hand positioned lightly at the back of Kagome's neck, tickling the stray hairs of her messy bun, the other pulling Kagome toward her by the small of her back. This feeling was so intoxicating that she could hardly remember to breathe with Kagome's hands planted on her waist.

Even as it all happened the girls asked themselves '_Am I really doing this?_' but always pushing the question aside to focus on the moment at hand. 'Don't think, just do.' Sango thought boldly, '_God, she's become one hell of a woman. She's so-_" but at that moment she could not finish her own thoughts because Kagome's hands had begun flutter up her stomach to her chest and her heart quavered like a cymbal newly struck. Her heavy breathe became a shaky exhale when Kagome cupped her breast in her hand and gave it a soft squeeze while pressing the rosy nipple of her other breast between her fingers. The sudden sensation made Sango yelp inadvertently. It sparked a feverish desire to be nearer and touch more of her. So she trailed her hands to her lower back, down past her gentle curves to pull Kagome toward her by her bottom. Every little thing pushed them more and more and it was not long until they were completely intertwined, their kissing having grown penetrating and curious. Finally Kagome, being so overcome by the heat of their actions and foggy in the heat of the hot spring hitched Sango's leg up on her hip and dragged her fingers pointedly up the inside of her thigh. They both hesitated for a moment and even broke apart to look into each other's eyes and when Sango leaned in to leave lingering kisses down Kagome's neck, finally sucking on the place below her ear, she took that as a yes. Still with half their bodies below the water Kagome worked her hand slowly up Sango's leg, rubbing back and forth, all the while coming closer to the place she meant to be.

"It's too hot, I can't breathe!" Sango cried "Get on the ground."

They pulled their sopping bodies from the now sweltering spring and onto the grass that lay beside it. Sango's breathing was now shallow and her hot breath escaped in small gasps as she suckled different places on Kagome's shoulders and chest, now speckled with little pink patches. Then just as Sango took Kagome's nipple, still perky in the night air, into her mouth, Kagome pressed her fingers flat against Sango's wet pussy. They both gave a little gasp and progressed into their passionate affair. Kagome slowly pushed two fingers deep into Sango and used her top advantage to get as far in as she could and Sango shivered with pleasure. Only now had she come to know the ache of want that throbbed painfully for a release. Again and again, she would push inside her, with a progressively more forceful thrust.

"UhhhhHHHH!" and a throaty moan came from Sango, her head thrown back into the grass, back arched. Sango sucked hard on her breasts and teased them playfully with her teeth causing Kagome to increase the agonizing pace at which she had begun to torture her companion.

"Sangooo! I want you now," she whined. She had escaped the heat of the water, but still she felt hot with anticipation. Sango did not know exactly what to do, only that she should imitate Kagome's hands. So she slipped her fingers tentatively between Kagome's legs and parted her thighs with only the slightest force to rub against a small nub, then feeling her slippery folds. When Sango hit the bundle of nerves, Kagome bucked automatically and leant into the feeling of her hands. With a hand still cupping one of Kagome's breasts, the other pushed inside of her hot pussy.

"Mmm, Sango! Ughh, pinch my fucking tits." Kagome was beyond blushing at the vulgarity of her own words, too caught up in it all. Startled, but surprisingly enticed by this new found sexuality of hers Sango did as she asked. The desperation of Kagome's thrusts put Sango into a frenzy and she added another finger to push into her and sped up the pace as her friend approached sweet release.

"Oh oh OH UHH oh God I'm gonna- I'm going to –fuck I'm coming!"

Kagome became stiff and her core shook with a violent shudder, still thrusting into Sango's hand and Sango could feel her walls squeeze her fingers tightly. In the last moments of her pleasure, Sango drove her fingers fast and hard into Kagome until she let out a deep groan and then whimpered, falling next to Sango.

Breathing hard, they both took a moment to collect themselves, until Kagome pounced back on top of Sango and looked her in the eyes with a mischievous smirk painted on her face.

"I'm going to try something. It's your turn."

Confused, but intrigued Sango nodded and tried to raise her hand to reach for Kagome, but her motion was impaired by the girl who held her hands to the ground.

"No, you lie here. Don't move."

She planted a hungry kiss on Sango's lips and trailed them down her navel and stopped briefly before her slit to look back at her and smile once again. The jumpy, flitting feeling in her abdomen was so intense, it left her feeling dazed. Then she felt Kagome's hands pull her pussy taut and her soft pink lips wrap around her little bundle of nerves and nibbled at it tantalizingly.

"Oh my-Kagome! Oh! Please, don't stop."

She sucked at it and then using two fingers teased her entrance and rubbed the outside, playing with her in the most delightfully evil way. Then she replaced her hand with her tongue and slipped it into her warmth.

"Ahhhh!UGH!" she yelp and groaned at the circular patterns it made and the twisted pleasure she brought. Her tongue flitting at her lips and her fingers finally thrust as far as they could reach, she pumped them in and out fast and rubbed her swollen clit with her thumb. Kagome could feel Sango get tight around her hand and see it in her face, the flurried haste that made her buck up to Kagome's touch. When finally, she felt the snap of her tightly coiled self and moaned loudly, groping her own chest eagerly. There was nothing like this. There is nothing like _what if_.


End file.
